Choices We Make
by OutlandishOuO
Summary: Short Silent Hill Story. Heather and Vincent escape Silent Hill and have a child they name Alex. Alex was kidnapped as a baby and taken back to Silent Hill and raised in an Orphanage until his eighteenth birthday. There he meets a child that will either help or heal is broken memories or maybe get him killed.


Paint pealed off the walls and levitated into the air, turning into ash that scattered across the now darkened sky.

Voices whispered "_The darkness is coming_."

A familiar scene unfolded in-front of my eyes. Sirens wailed scattering the once rested crows into a frantic frenzy. They scattered at once circling and swarming the sky. The nuns would usher me inside their church and knelt praying before a magnificent stone stature. As _it_ reached us the statue withered, stone crumbled and fell away creating a hollow hole where the mouth was. The original prayers grew louder, low whispers- now sounding like a cult's chant. The sound filled every space and crevice, drowning out the other children's whimpers.

The other orphans cowered in the corners weeping for their parents, only to have the success of adding to a more chaotic noise. Every child here was once lost in the ash filled fog. No thanks to their undying curiosity they wondered to deep inside and were swallowed by the fog. Parents would search, and pray that their children would come back, but it was to no avail.

Some were able to enter this forsaken land, but none would last for more than a few days. Some were killed by the _Lying Figure _not understanding that they should steer clear of the acid that was spewed from its chest. Others beaten to death by the _Closer _and _Siam_, and those who made it deep enough could not hide from the _Red Pyramid_. Luckily I have no recollection on whether or not my parents tried to come for me or if they are dead. I've been here since I was young, too young to remember what my parents looked like.

I had no idea where I was I could only process that this was not my home and from the looks of the place I was not safe. A Sister had found me in side a Hotel lounge cowering in fear. The darkness had caught me off guard as did the Closer that appeared randomly wandering the streets. Luckily do to its massive arms and my small figure I was able to outrun it and take cover in the Hotel.

It was a pain to remember those days. This event was years ago yet this memory had never failed to replay every time the sirens sounded, wailing and echoing through the night sky. Nostalgia never failed to hit me in the worst ways. Thanks to the chain of events I broke free from the Church and was able to do something productive for myself.

As my thoughts concluded on the subject I ducked into a school already shut down and abandoned. The paint peeled away and the wall pipes had been exposed, long fluorescent lights hung dangling and buzzing sending sparks flying. I decided that the classroom was my best bet for safety, I would cover all the exits with desks and leave only one close route in case of the need of a hasty escape. Before I had a chance to move a foreign sound hit my ears-

_Click click. _

_Nurses._

_Why are they here so soon. _They shouldn't be here so soon, in fact, they shouldn't be here at all. Nurses don't move without...sound. Unless there was a new survivor here, but who would be so foolish as to wake the nurses and not catch on to the way they work here in _Silent Hill_.A scream echoed through the halls. _Crap_. It was getting closer, the echoing of moans and clicking heels were getting louder as were the screams.

_They were getting louder towards me._

I peered around the corner only to see a child, eyes blurred with tears and nearly out of breath running with a, might I say, an impressive crowd of nurses following suit. Is she worth saving? I scooted back as she passed the room holding my breath as to make sure I attracted no attention to myself. I only had seven objects in my bag one of which was my trusty machete that I 'borrowed' from the Butcher. He had no work now a days so it wasn't much of a loss.

_Another scream_.

_Shoot_. I peered around feeling a tinge of guilt surge through me. Why save her and risk myself being killed? She would only slow me down and cause more trouble, probably more than she's worth. She was just a child though with much to learn though she might not be such a burden. _Shoot!_ I gripped the machete handle and held my breath for two long moments as I heard the screaming and clicking fade into the distance. Without my noticing my knuckles had turned white.

_Will I regret this?_


End file.
